His Saving Grace
by idiot9
Summary: What was going on in Dimitri's head when Rose got shot? *Spoliers for Last Sacrifice. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Within seconds, Dimitri saw his whole world crash.

He watched, frozen, as the bullet sliced through the air and hit her chest.

His Roza.

He had leapt after her, intending to…to do something, _anything_, to protect Rose, but he was too late. Watching Rose drop towards the ground, Dimitri's mind fell blank; he didn't notice the chaos around him. He didn't see the Guardians that moved in to restrain Tasha, nor did he know the terrified Moroi were pushing towards the doors, trying to escape. All he saw was his Rose.

Dimitri had never felt so helpless in his entire life, not even when he saw Rose on the ground cradling Mason Ashford's body in Spokane, or when Victor Dashkov's death had caused the backlash of Spirit to make Rose temporarily lose her mind. Sure, it terrified him, but he knew he could help her somehow. Now she was suffering from physical pain, and he was no doctor.

He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, arm outstretched, staring at the scene unfolding in front of him, but not processing anything. None of it made any sense to him. None of it mattered but _her_.

"Dimitri!"

Lissa's scream shook him out of his revive. He watched Lissa reach Rose and catching her falling form, gravity sending both of them to the ground. A sudden jolt ran through him as his guardian instincts kicked in. He had to pull himself together. Lissa needed him. Rose needed him. Hell, _he_ needed himself. Crossing the remaining distance in three big strides, he knelt by her, ripped off his jacket and pressed it down on the wound. Keeping the pressure steady, he turned to look at her face. His heart clenched painfully at the sight he saw.

Her usually radiant skin was now a deathly pale because of the loss of the blood that was dyeing his jacket crimson, and her eyes, God, her eyes. The usual spark in them was still there in her melted pools of chocolate, but it was dimming, fast.

"Stay with me, Roza," he croaked out, free hand brushing away the curls on her face. "Stay with me."

Dimitri suddenly found himself swimming in the endless depth of her warm brown orbs. It was a familiar, delightful feeling, like he was finally home. Floating around, he discovered awe, trust, relief, and so many other emotions. But those weren't what had Dimitri's breath caught in his chest.

It was _love_.

So, so much love.

After he was turned back, Dimitri shied himself from most of his feelings. All he felt was self-loathing and guilt. Guilt had robbed all of the space in his heart and mind; guilt for taking all those innocent lives, guilt for the immoral things he had done, and most of all, guilt for hurting Rose. He was suffocating, with no hopes of escape. Being the man who suffered quietly, Dimitri didn't want to drag anyone else in to the mess, so he built up a wall, blocking out his loved ones.

Throughout the past week, however, like a stubborn ray of sunshine, Rose managed to penetrate through the barely there cracks of his brick wall. Little by little, she cleared out a space in his heart and filled it with warmth. The guilt was still there, lurking in the shadows, but it no longer dominated him. He was beginning to _feel_ again. She had taught him how to live.

When Rose had confessed she still loved him, he was overjoyed, of course, but there was still a part of him that remained doubtful. How could she love him after all these things he had done to her? How could she even forgive him? Dimitri was surprised Rose didn't run away screaming the moment Lissa's stake touched his chest. It made no sense at all; she had every right to hate him, so why didn't she?

Whatever doubt he had, however, all vanished the second he stared into her eyes.

He could see the love in them. It was so clear, so pure, so _understanding_, just like her. So beautiful. In that split second, Dimitri knew that Rose had really, truly forgiven him. He knew that she had forgiven him for all the things he had done in the past, no matter good or bad, simply because she loved him.

_She loved him_. The three words enveloped Dimitri like a warm blanket, and made him realize something. If Rose, the one person he had hurt so much, was willing to forgive him, why shouldn't he forgive himself? It was like what Rose said that night at the hotel; "_If I let this stop me, if I do nothing…then that's the greater evil._" If he continued to wallow in his past, that would mean he admitted defeat before the fight had even began. Feeling guilty over the things he had done wouldn't make them better; living with his head held high and fulfilling his duties as both man and Guardian would.

Letting out a deep breath, the burden was lifted off Dimitri's shoulders like a balloon floating up, up, up into the sky.

He was finally free.

Dimitri smiled and opened his mouth to share his newly found freedom with Rose, then snapped it shut when he remembered where he was. Using his other hand, he held tightly onto one of hers, as though he could pass some of his life into her. She was slipping away; he could feel it.

"_No, no, no!"_ he silently prayed as her eyes slid close. The faintest smile had caressed her pallid lips, and she looked almost peaceful, or content, even._ "I can't loose you!"_

She was his guardian angel, his saving grace. She meant everything to him; he couldn't loose her. It tortured him to even think about life without Rose, yet, he couldn't do anything but watch helplessly while she was dragged closer to death as each agonizing second passed by.

Vaguely, he noticed Lissa pushing his hand away from the wound. Confused at first, he didn't oblige. Then, he realized what she was doing.

_She was going to heal Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

Instantly, he lifted his hand for Lissa's to replace his. A slimmer of hope began to bloom in his chest, but it disappeared just as quickly when several guardians showed up around Lissa and pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" she cried as she desperately tried to break free. "Rose needs help!"

"Princess, we must take you somewhere safe," the guardian replied, already moving her towards the door.

"No!" she cried. "I have to, I have to…" she trailed off, sobbing so much that she couldn't even breathe properly.

Dimitri looked at the guardian that stood in front of Lissa. "Let her go," he said quietly, but the threat laced in it could be heard loud and clear.

The guardians didn't reply, half carrying a tear-streaked Lissa out. Dimitri's hand tightened around Rose's as he watched them go. If Rose wasn't lying on the ground, fighting for her life, he would've gotten up and _demanded_ the guardians to let Lissa stay.

"_I __failed __both __of __them,__"_ Dimitri thought bitterly.

Two pairs of hands suddenly appeared, one feeling Rose's neck for a pulse, and the other nudging away his hands. Dimitri let out a low growl and refused to move. He was not leaving Rose's side.

"Dimitri," a warm hand landed on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Come on, they're going to move Rose."

It was Janine.

Janine Hathaway was a strong woman; she could keep her emotions at check, but Dimitri could tell from the worried look in her eyes that she was as shaken up as he was. Beside her stood a stony-faced Abe who had his arms crossed in front of him.

"Don't worry," he said gruffly when Dimirtri met his eyes. "She's tough, she'll survive."

Unable to form any kind of reply, Dimitri simply nodded as the three of them watched the people lift Rose up onto the gurney and rush her out. Shakily, Dimitri stood up to follow them, but was stopped by a figure blocking his path. A royal guardian stood in front of him with a grim expression. Two others flanked him.

"I'm afraid you must follow us, Mr. Belikov," said the first guardian.

Shock ran through his body as he tried to control his shaking hands. "What?"

"You are arrested for the accessory of a prison break," the guardian replied.

"I…"

"He is not going anywhere with you," Abe cut Dimitri off before he could answer. "My daughter did not murder the Queen; she is not a prisoner."

"Sir, we are under orders to…"

"I don't care if you are under orders or not!" Abe growled, eyes blazing. Dimitri had never seen him so furious before. "He's coming with us!"

The guardian's mouth opened in protest, but did not stop them from leaving

"Thank you," Dimitri said once they were outside.

"Thank me later when Rose is awake," Abe led them through the frantic hallways, maneuvering around the throng of people, and after what seemed like years, they finally arrived at the hospital wing. Abe pushed open the glass doors, ushering the other two inside.

The palace's private hospital wing housed a total of four doctors and six nurses, all of them currently rushing around the place trying to tend to their patients. Lots of moroi had injured themselves during the mess in the grand hall.

Abe walked up to a nurse that was bandaging up a moroi. "Where is Rose Hathaway?"

The young nurse turned around and jumped because Abe was standing so close. "She's…She's in surgery."

"I know that," Abe snapped impatiently. "Which room?"

"In the O.R. down…down the hall to…to your right," the nurse stuttered out nervously.

With a nod, Abe headed towards the pristine, white hallway, the other two steps behind. Dimitri's heart seemed to pound louder and faster as the distance between him and the operation room grew shorter. He could hardly breathe when they reached their destination. The sign above the doorframe was lit up; the words 'operation in progress' glaring mockingly back at Dimitri as he fought to keep his chaotic emotions in check. Beside him, Abe and Janine sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, him leaning against the back rest casually, a picture of ease, and her occupying only half the seat, shoulders tense. Both expressions, however, held the same grim look that could probably scare off an entire army.

Unlike his companions, Dimitri could not stay still, so he paced around the area, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides until Abe spoke up.

"Sit down, Belikov. You're annoying me."

Taking an unsteady step backwards, he sank heavily into the seat beside Janine and dropped his head into his hands, all energy within him suddenly spent. It took a great deal of effort just to be able to sit up straight and not slide off his temporary home for the next few hours.

His usually well-organized mind was jumble of mess as it whirled a hundred miles per hour. The events kept replaying over and over before his eyes. If he had been quicker, he would've been able to throw himself in front of Rose. If he had reacted sooner, he would've been the one who took the bullets. If he had just moved a fraction of a second earlier, he would be the one in surgery right now. Not Rose. Rose would not have to fight for her life if he had protected her properly.

_Oh God._

Dimitri would give up anything in a spilt second to take Rose's place on the operating table so he was the one suffering the pain. Anything.

He didn't notice the tears until they trailed a wet path down his cheek. Hastily wiping them away with his palm, he looked up, embarrassed, and saw Janine's looking at him. She offered a small, sympathetic smile as she gently rubbed circles on his back.

"She'll be okay," she said. "Rose loves us too much to leave."

Dimitri nodded once, not trusting himself to speak, and trained his eyes back onto the floor again. The hushed murmur coming from beside him told Dimitri that Abe and Janine had started a conversation, but he was too tired to understand what they were talking about.

He sat there, staring at the stain on the white floor as the seconds ticked by. The seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours. Abe and Janine left a few times to stretch their legs, and Janine brought food and coffee back for Dimitri. Both items, however, sat on the ground beside Dimitri's seat, untouched, despite Janine's continuous effort to persuade him to eat something. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach had already filled up his appetite.

Dimitri thought he was about to loose his mind if the doctor didn't come out soon. His mind kept going to the '_what __if__'_s, so he had to reel it back into the present several times, and remind himself that Rose was going to be okay.

_She has to be._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Thank you guys all for the reviews! Idiot9 and Idiot602 absolutely loved them! Mwah!_


	3. Chapter 3

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Dimitri looked up at the clock hanging beside the door on the wall. Four hours and twenty-one minutes. Rose has been in surgery for three hours and twenty-one minutes. He has been waiting for three hours and twenty-one minutes. Three hours and fifty-two minutes now.

Four hours and twenty-eight minutes.

Four hours and forty minutes.

Five hours and sixteen minutes.

At five hours and thirty-seven minutes, when the doors of the operation room finally opened, Dimitri and his companions were on their feet in an instant. The doctor walked out, signs of fatigue showing from his dark eyes and the slight slump of his shoulders.

"Family of Rose Hathaway?" he asked wearily, rubbing a hand across his face.

Janine nodded. "How is she?"

The doctor sighed before talking, making Dimitri's knees almost buckle under him with dread.

_No, __no, __no!_

"We removed three bullets from Miss Hathaway. All of the bullets were lodged in her chest area; the first grazed past her seventh rib, while the second one came close to her heart and nicked her pulmonary artery, causing heavy bleeding. The last one was the trickiest. It was millimeters away from puncturing her aorta, and if it did, Miss Hathaway's chances of survival would be even slimmer with all these other injuries. We lost her four times during the surgery, but she was a fighter and pulled through. It was a miracle that she was able to make it."

Dimitri's mind could only take in a few words. _Close. __Millimeters. __Chances __of __survival. __Pulled __through. __Miracle._

"Will she be okay, though?" Abe questioned.

"I think so. If this were any other patient, I would say the outcome was not very positive, but after seeing Miss Hathaway's…determination to live, I'd say she is likely to make full recovery. I am moving her into the ICU for about two days to monitor her closely, just to make sure no infections set in. Other than that, Miss Hathaway is a very lucky young lady."

With that, the doctor offered them a small, tired smile and gave them the directions to the intensive care unit before leaving.

Letting out a shaky breath of relief, Dimitri let himself be led towards the ICU, thoughts too chaotic to know where he was heading. Rose was going to be okay. She will make full recovery. His sweet, beautiful guardian angel will continue to watch over him and guide him on the right path.

_She's going to be okay._

Fifty-four steps and two corners later, they stopped in front of the ICU. Like most intensive care units, the room had a large glass window facing the hallway so the nurses and doctors could monitor the patients easier. It also allowed Dimitri a look into the room to see the dark haired figure lying on the bed with tubes that connected her to the flashing machines.

One look.

That was all it took for Dimitri's windpipe to constrict and find himself almost suffocate. His hands came up to grip the windowsill to support his shaking limbs as he willed his body to stay standing and not collapse on the floor in a heap.

She looked so fragile, so alone in there that he didn't want to move his sight off her, in case she would suddenly disappear like a puff of smoke and be gone from his life forever.

"Two visitors at once," the nurse outside looked up from the charts she had in her hands and sternly told them. Her tone held no chance of negotiation, so Dimitri silently gestured for the other two to enter before him.

"Go, you're her parents," he said, voice hoarse.

As much as he wanted to rush to Rose's side, Abe and Janine were her parents; they had the right to see their daughter before he did. With a nod, Abe slid open the door and allowed Janine to step in first. The older man clasped Dimitri's shoulder for the briefest second before going in the room.

Dimitri turned around to give the family some privacy. Letting out a heavy sigh, he found himself sinking into another uncomfortable chair the second time that day. He had already waited for five hours; surely he could handle another few minutes.

"She'll be alright, hon," the nurse's sudden voice jolted Dimitri upright. "She's a fighter."

"I know," Dimitri replied quietly.

Minutes had gone by when the door opened again, bringing him back to his feet. This time, it was Abe who existed first, with Janine wiping her red-rimmed eyes with a handkerchief as she walked out behind him. Coming to a stop in front of Dimitri, she reached up to pull him down for a hug, much to his surprise, and whispered fiercely in his ear, "Take care of her." She then turned away and followed Abe out, too soon to hear Dimitri's almost whispered answer.

"I will."

He released another breath to calm himself before sliding the panel of glass that separated him from his love.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN

Idiot 9 apologises for the short chapter, cause...well, she doesn't know why its this short, to be honest...Also, it may be a while before the next chapter is posted, because of her EXAMS!


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the lone figure lying there broke his heart.

Her dark curls spilled over the pillow; the only color splashed across the crisp white sheets. He reached up and gently brushed away a lock that had settled along her neck, hand hovering above her cheek. She looked so fragile at the moment Dimitri was afraid she would shatter the instant he touched her, so he allowed his eyes to sweep over her form instead.

The usual healthy glow in her tan complexion had left completely, leaving Rose with a paleness that shook Dimitri to his core. A blanket covered most of her body, except for her right arm because of the IV attached to it. Even like this, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Tentatively, Dimitri ghosted his hand from her cheek, past her shoulder and down the length of her arm before finally stopping at her hand. Taking a deep breath, his hand came in contact with hers, and he almost sighed in relief when she didn't vanish.

He dropped into the chair beside the bed, and carefully grasped her frighteningly cold hand between his warmer ones before placing a soft kiss on it. "I'm right here, Roza, waiting for you to wake up."

Dimitri desperately wished her eyes would open soon, so she could smile that smile of hers that would illuminate his world. They said the eyes were the windows to the soul; that one could tell what a person was truly like by looking into their eyes. They were right; one look into Rose's deep brown eyes would reveal the brilliant, pure, young woman underneath, the young woman who wouldn't hesitate to throw in everything she has to keep the people she cares about safe, or to stand up for things she believes in, regardless of how absurd the ideas may be.

Studying her features, Dimitri suddenly remembered something Rose said to him a while back, "You're not scared of anything".

How wrong she was. As he told her then, he was not perfect, or invulnerable, because after all, he was only human. In his twenty-four years in this world so far, there were times when he was afraid –like bedtimes when he was three (there was a boogey monster under his bed), or the time when Viktoria fell off a tree and broke her arm.

But it wasn't until he met Rose that he experienced true, heart-stopping fear. The first time it happened caught him by surprise. When he saw her slumped against the wall with Natalie Dashkov about to pounce on her, his heart almost lurched out of his throat, and he nearly tripped over his own legs. He had frantically prayed that she wouldn't loose conscious before the doctors could assure him she was okay. The overwhelming fear disrupted his brain function and had him admitting his feelings out loud to her before he could think his words through.

The next few times something had happened to her, Dimitri wasn't caught off guard by the heartache and panic that followed, but it didn't make it any less painful. It still felt like he was torn apart from the inside out, and made him feel so helpless, so small, so _angry_ with himself for not being able to protect her.

The illogical part of him wanted to pick her up and shield her from anything that could potentially harm her, but the more logical and rational part of him knew Rose would never allow him to do that. She was strong, and more than capable to protect herself. And others, even, if the situation called for it. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to leap in front of her whenever trouble presents itself.

She was his greatest weakness.

There wasn't a single thing in this universe he wouldn't do for her. If he had the choice of sacrificing himself for her life, he would take it without hesitation. He would gladly move heaven and hell, or dive head first into a rumbling volcano, if that were what it took for her to be unharmed.

He had been foolish enough to think that by spending time with Tasha (he sighed when he thought of her name), he would forget Rose; that the attraction between the two of them would simmer down until it was practically non-existent. He knew back then the connection between him and Rose was too stubborn to be completely broken. That did not, however, prevent him from trying.

How many days did he spend with Tasha, only to think about his times with Rose? How many nights did he wish that when he closed his eyes, he would dream of Tasha's warm smile instead of the feeling of Rose's lips on his?

Now, looking back, he was glad he didn't accept Tasha's offer. As Rose said, Tasha didn't _get_ him. Sure, they were great friends. Sure, she made him laugh. But at the end of the day, none of it mattered. Tasha couldn't see into his soul like Rose could; she wouldn't have been able to fully fathom why he takes his guardian duties so seriously, or that underneath the cool, calm, collected mask of his hid a man who sometimes willingly looses control, only to look back and regret his lapse of judgment.

Rose understood him in a way that scared him.

Even though Dimitri was beyond happy that she knew him better than anyone else and could read him like an open book, it scared him because she managed to penetrate so deeply within his soul, a place where not even his mother had been to. A place where Dimitri thought he had locked up and destroyed the key so no one could ever find out about the secrets he kept in there.

Within the time they knew each other, Rose had captured his heart and mind, and Dimitri had no intention of wanting them back. They were two halves of a whole; like a child's puzzle that would not be complete unless the pieces were put together. As cliché as the sayings were, they were true. He couldn't live without his other half.

Seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that kept him from self-destructing – it assured him that she was alive. He gently traced her cheekbones, then rose slightly to press his lips to the corner of hers.

"Fight and come back to me soon, my saving grace."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN:

Well, that was a really hard chapter to write...But have no fear, for Idiot 9 still managed!

And...a shout out to all of the wonderful, awesome, brilliant people that reviewed, we love you guys LOADS!


	5. Chapter 5

_Rose lying on the ground with ribbons of crimson blooming across her chest. She choked on a mouthful of blood as she stared at him with accusation in her eyes._

_The doctor telling him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Belikov, but Miss Hathaway didn't make it off the table."_

"Dimitri…"

_Lissa, tear streaked, pointing her finger at him, "It was your fault!"_

"Dimitri…"

_Everyone around looking at him with absolute hatred. "You could have protected her!"_

"Dimitri!"

Startled, Dimitri jerked awake, and almost jumped again when his eyes met Lissa's jade green ones. His neck and back ached from staying in the same awkward position for too long. He had fallen asleep with Rose's hand grasped in his and his head resting beside her thigh.

Seeing Lissa standing in front of him brought back the nightmare, sending a wave of chills up his spine. His hand tightened around Rose's to assure himself that he was in reality. Rose was alive.

"What time is it?" He asked, voice almost a whisper.

"Almost half-past nine."

Rubbing his sore neck with his free hand, he counted the hours in his head – he had been here for about five hours, but it seemed much longer than that.

"How is Rose?" Lissa asked quietly. She stood on the other side of the bed, concern evident on her expression as she lightly brushed her best friend's curls.

"The doctor said she'll be okay," Dimitri replied. The words came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat before he continued. "He said she was extremely lucky."

The barest hint of smile touched Lissa's lips. "That's great."

Silence blanketed the room as the two of them watched the figure on the bed. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but Dimitri knew Lissa was going to ask about his well-being very soon. To be honest, he wasn't so sure himself. He was overjoyed and relieved Rose was stable, of course, but the happy feelings were tainted by the thought that had been lurking at the back of his mind since the whole incident happened.

"It was my fault she's here," he said suddenly, surprising himself.

"What?" Lissa looked shocked as well. "No, Dimitri, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do this."

Dimitri kept staring at Rose. He wasn't used to seeing her being so still. She was always energetic, always on the move; and now she lies on the bed, pale and unmoving, except for the rise and fall of her chest. It was _wrong._"But I couldn't protect her."

"None of us could, but that doesn't make it our fault. You didn't pull the trigger," Lissa came around to his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Look at me."

Another beat of silence past before Dimitri turned slowly to look at Lissa. Her fair features were a sharp contrast to Rose's dark ones, and while Rose was the one who could never sit still, Lissa was the quieter one of the two. They could never be any more different, but they were the best of friends.

"It wasn't your fault, Dimitri. Don't blame yourself over things you had no control of," Lissa said to him softly.

Dimitri sighed but said nothing. He returned his gaze to Rose, running his thumb across the back of her hand. After a while, he finally spoke again. "I could've moved faster, or…" He trailed off, guilt clouding his thoughts.

Lissa shook her head and squeezed Dimitri's shoulder lightly. "It wasn't your fault," she repeated. "Don't blame yourself. You know Rose hates it when you do that."

She was right; it was an issue he was constantly debating with Rose ever since he was turned back, and had it not be Rose's stubbornness and persistence, he would've never been able to pull himself out of the deep trench named 'guilt'. Suddenly, Dimitri realized he was just inches away from tumbling back into it.

He may regret not being able to move fast enough, or not being able to stop Tasha in time, but he wasn't accountable for the bullets that caused Rose to lie, unconscious, on the hospital bed. It wasn't his choice to purposefully harm Rose; _it __wasn__'__t __his __fault._

Coming to a conclusion, Dimitri nodded, and watched as the concern slowly melt into a faint smile on Lissa's face. "…You're right."

"I know."

Silence yet again settled over them for a few minutes, until Dimitri broke it by asking how Lissa holding up. She had given a pre-election speech, found out she had a half sibling, and watched her best friend get shot all within one day. It was a lot to take in.

"I'm fine, I think. They're holding the elections tomorrow, and now that we know about…Jill," her steady tone wavered when she mentioned her half sister's name. "Abe says I have a pretty good chance of being elected."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the door sliding open. A nurse poked her head in and told them, "Visiting hours are over in another half an hour."

Dimitri swore under his breath. He had forgotten there were visiting hours. What was he going to do? He wasn't about to let Rose wake up in the hospital by herself. Besides, there was no point for him to leave anyway; he would just sit outside the hospital doors until they opened up again.

Before Dimitri could protest, the nurse had already exited the room and shut the door. As if hearing his thoughts, Lissa said to him, "I'll talk to the nurses about letting you stay in here, only if you promise me something."

Dimitri didn't hesitate. "Of course."

"Promise you'll eat that sandwich," she gestured to the food Janine left on the sideboard beside the bed. "And lie down and get some decent sleep when I ask the nurse to bring in a cot."

He agreed, and Lissa left the room. When she returned, Dimitri was standing, trying to stretch his tired muscles.

"The nurse isn't very happy, but she's allowed you to stay," Lissa said, pausing by the door.

Dimitri smiled for the first time in many hours. "Thank you."

"Just remember what you promised me, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, the two of them said their 'goodnight's and Lissa left, leaving Dimitri to occupy the plastic chair once again.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN:

Idiot9: Well, well, well...not the best chapter I've written, but hopefully ya'll liked it :) And thanks a gazillion for the reviews!

P.S. Idiot602 is too lazy to add anything apart from to say that she is awesome. Idiot9 disagrees.


	6. Chapter 6

Ordering whichever item was at the top of the menu, Dimitri walked over to the table in the far corner and sat down with his back against the wall. Janine had kicked him out when she and Abe arrived at the hospital early that morning to find Dimitri in the plastic chair, looking like he carried the entire weight of the universe on his shoulders. He tried to keep his promise to Lissa, but only managed a few hours of shut-eye on the cot before the urge to awake was too strong to ignore.

So he got up at around four o'clock and resumed his place in the chair beside Rose, where he planned to spend his entire day praying she would wake up soon. Or at least that was his plan until Janine all but picked him up, tossed him out, and ordered him to get something to eat and not to return within two hours.

"Rose wouldn't want to wake up to the living dead," she had said when she slid the door shut. "I know you won't be able to sleep, so go for a walk or something."

Knowing his protests would fall to deaf ears, Dimitri reluctantly dragged himself out of the hospital wing and ended up in the café minutes later, wishing he was beside Rose rather than sitting at a table by himself. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he groaned inwardly. He still had more than one hour and a half before he was _allowed_ to return to the hospital. Dimitri sighed and picked at the roasted chicken sandwich in front of him as he willed time to pass by quicker. His feet were already itching him to stand and bolt out the door.

The wind chimes rang when the cafe door opened, making Dimitri halt in the middle of the destruction of his meal. Alberta walked in, eyes scanning the room and then offered Dimitri a small smile when they landed on him.

She made her way to his table. "May I?" Alberta asked, gesturing to the empty seat.

"Of course," Dimitri always liked and respected Alberta; she was a tough guardian with a good reputation who was always fair and seemed to genuinely care about the students.

"I stopped by the hospital to see Rose, and also to look for you," she said and grinned as she sat down. It made her look a lot younger. "Janine told me she kicked you out."

"She did. I'm not allowed to go back for another hour and a half," Dimitri replied. The last part of her sentence caught Dimitri's attention. How did she know he was there?

As if sensing his puzzlement, Alberta laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I know a lot of things, Dimitri, things like your relationship with Rose. I knew you would be by her side."

Dimitri was stunned. "How…"

"I can see it clearly when you look at each other. So can everyone else; they only have to know what to look for."

Speechless, Dimitri frowned. He thought they had kept their relationship quiet relatively well. They were always careful when they were around others; no lingering touches, no longing glances (or at least he tried not to). Even when they were _finally_ together, recent events haven't exactly given others the chance to see him and Rose as a couple.

"Of course, the letter Yeva wrote to me tipped me off first."

"You know my grandma?"

Once again Dimitri was flabbergasted. But he supposed, after the initial shock wore off, that he wasn't really surprised. His grandmother was a mysterious woman; he had given up trying to solve his enigma of a grandma years ago, as it would only bring on another round of questions when one riddle was answered.

"Yes. Long story though, so I'll tell you next time."

"Oh." Dimitri didn't know what else to say.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," he answered, almost automatically. It seemed as though the two words were always his response. As if seeing through his façade, Alberta's wise eyes narrowed the tiniest fraction, and her lips tightened disapprovingly. Dimitri felt like shivering under her gaze.

"A little tired, maybe," he finally admitted sheepishly, ducking his head slightly. "But I'll manage."

"Good. But you should still get some rest, you wouldn't want to get sick."

"I know."

"Well," she said as she stood up. "I have to go."

She patted Dimitri's shoulder, turned to go, then abruptly stopped and spun around to face him again. "Cherish her, Dimitri. Its not everyday that you meet someone like Rose."

Dimitri smiled and repeated his promise to Janine yesterday. "I will."

Alberta returned the smile and left. Her advice seemed a little redundant to Dimitri; he knew he was extremely lucky he fell in love with such an amazing woman, and even more fortunate that she loved him back. She was more than his girlfriend, or his lover; those terms were too juvenile. No, she was much, much more than that.

She was his _life_.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN

Idiot9: Well, well... Unfortunately, this is a really short chapter...I apologise, and promise I will try my best to make future chapters longer! Thank you all for the support and WONDERFUL reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also, special thanks and congrats to my friend Littlemisshugalot. You guys should check out her story as well (that is, if you read Twilight)!


	7. Chapter 7

Exactly one chicken sandwich and two cups of coffee later, Dimitri turned and glared at the clock once more.

Fifty-seven minutes left.

Resisting the urge to hurl his empty cup towards the clock (he swore it went slower just to annoy him), he weighed his options; he could choose to sit in the café for the remaining fifty-seven minutes and stare at the poor clock until he burnt a hole in it, or, he could take Janine's advice and go for a walk.

He didn't feel like turning his head every so often only to find that only two seconds had passed, and besides, he could use some fresh air. So it was decided, then.

Dimitri left the café and stepped into the sun, closing his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of the rays gently warming him to the insides. One of the downsides of being a guardian was the morois' upside-down schedule. He loved being a guardian, but sometimes, just sometimes, he regretted not being able to soak in the sunlight for as long as he wanted.

He made his way along the hallway, opting to stay out of the shade. Janine was right; a walk was exactly what he needed, he was feeling better already. Even the wind felt like a welcome embrace as it drifted by. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the aroma of flowers and faint smell of wet earth to fill his nostrils.

But his slightly better mood was gone when he saw a familiar figure leaning against a pillar, a cigarette between his lips and one hand in his pocket.

"Adrian,"

The moroi stiffened at the sound of his name. He looked up, and Dimitri saw his jaw tighten as he replied curtly, "Belikov."

The tension between the two hung thick and almost visible before Dimitri chipped a little away by asking Adrian, "Why are you out here so early?" his tone not unkind.

"Couldn't sleep," was his reply as he blew out another puff of smoke.

"About the other day…"Dimitri began, trying to explain and apologize to the other man before Adrian cut him off.

"Unless you're here to gloat, don't," Adrian said, voice bitter as he held up a hand. "If you're really sorry, you'll let Rose explain to me herself."

"I…"Dimitri paused. It went against his nature, not making things right when he had the chance to, but as Dimitri thought about it, he realized Adrian was right. This… relationship Rose and Adrian had was strictly between the two of them, and the only way to sort out this mess was for the two of them to talk it out by themselves.

"I understand," he said finally.

"Good."

Adrian threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot before stuffing his other hand into his pocket. "I have to go." He turned and walked away without a backwards glance.

Dimitri sighed. One thing he felt guilty about him being together with Rose again was the bad timing; he didn't feel bad about giving in to his feelings, but he regretted hurting Adrian in the process.

Seeing the other man being torn up from the inside and knowing he was responsible for it was hard for Dimitri to swallow. He desperately wanted to apologize, but Adrian didn't want sympathy, he only wanted to hear the story from Rose herself. Scrubbing his face with his hand, Dimitri wearily thought of the strain and guilt all of this was going to put on Rose.

He said before that he would never take another man's girlfriend, but he had done exactly that. Even though he and Rose belonged together, he had no right to pursue her when she was still dating Adrian.

_It was all his fault._

He loved Rose with all his being, and would do anything to protect her from getting hurt, but he was the one who was constantly hurting her; like when they were in Russia (though Dimitri finally accepted that he had no control over his actions when he was a strigoi, a very little part of him still held himself responsible for all the pain he caused her), or afterwards when he pushed her away and told her that he didn't love her anymore.

But that was because all he could feel was guilt and self-hatred, he suddenly remembered. He didn't mean to hurt her; he only tried to do what seemed right at the time.

And just like that, Dimitri realized that even though he was involved in the incidents, he was not always the one to blame. He finally understood what people said when they told him, "It's not your fault." Sometimes things are just out of his control. Wasn't that what Rose and Lissa had been trying to tell him?

Coming to a conclusion, Dimitri's day seemed a lot brighter.

Having been absorbed in his own thoughts, he had absent-mindedly made his way back to the front doors of the hospital wing. Deciding to go in even though his two hours _still_ wasn't up, Dimitri walked past the nurse's desk, down the hallway and finally stopping at Rose's room.

Janine was still there, sitting in the chair beside the bed. She looked up when Dimitri stood outside the door, uncertain whether or not he was _allowed_ to go in. As though hearing his thoughts, she raised an eyebrow, but nodded, gesturing him to enter.

"How is she?" He asked when he was inside the room.

"The doctor came and checked up on her just after you left," Janine said as she gently combed her fingers through Rose's hair. "He said she's doing well, and that she should be able to be transferred into a normal room tomorrow."

"That's good."

He studied the dark haired beauty on the bed; a little color had returned to her cheeks (but she was still a bit chalky), and when Dimitri touched her hand, it was a lot warmer than it was last night. Relieved, he smiled slightly and shifted his gaze to look at Janine.

"Where's Mr. Mazur?" Dimitri asked politely when he noticed Abe's absence.

"Ibrahim's…taking care of some things," she replied and stood up. "I have to go, they're holding the re-elections later, and it's going to be a mess."

Janine flashed him a tired smile, patted his arm, and then left. Dimitri dropped himself into the chair that Janine was occupying, and reached for Rose's hand once more.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Roza."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN:

Idiot9: Heeeey ya'll, sorry about the delay on this chapter, cause I've been busy... Anyways, thank you all for the kind and awesome reviews, loved them all! Mwah!


	8. Chapter 8

Day three.

Turning on the faucet, Dimitri wearily scrubbed his face with water and wiped his hands on his trousers. Day three and still she showed no signs of waking up. He sighed as he re-tied his hair and gripped the edges of the sink to study his own reflection. From the evidence of sleepless nights and the five o'clock shadow, to the wild look in his eyes, he truly looked like a fugitive now.

He left the bathroom, went through the living room and into the bedroom. The big, canopied bed took up the far left corner, and a leather couch a few feet away from it. In between sat the chair that Dimitri had occupied since Lissa moved the pair into palace housing.

He had been pacing around Rose's hospital room when Mikhail burst in and announced that Lissa was elected as queen. Dimitri had halted his steps, turned around and grinned in a way Rose would've laughed and teased him about it.

The two men had smiled and exchanged a few words before Mikhail left. About twenty minutes after Dimitri had sat down, the soon-to-be queen herself (and her newly 'acquired' entourage of guardians of course) entered the room. He gathered her in a hug that had the guardians looking on in alarm and then set her carefully down on her feet.

When she told him that their charges were all cleared and that they were getting their guardian status back, he felt as though his grin would split his face in half. The second order of business Lissa had was to move Rose into palace housing after consulting with the doctor.

So that was how they ended up in the grand, spacious apartment.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he faced the beauty on the bed and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He knew she needed the time to heal, but the more selfish part of him wanted her to wake up soon because he missed her smile, her voice and those warm, twinkling eyes of hers that made his world so much brighter.

He sighed for the hundredth time that day.

He was such a mess without her. Reaching for her hand, he rubbed gentle circles on it with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Wake up soon, Rose, or else I might go crazy," he whispered. She should be out there by Lissa's side as her friend takes on her duties as queen. She should be celebrating their reinstated guardian status. She should be doing anything apart from lying so still on the bed.

He sighed again.

They were so alike in many different ways. From their sense of righteousness and honor, to their willingness to die for their loved ones, and their tendency to jump right into action, Dimitri didn't think he could find anyone that was so like him and could understand him so well.

He thanked the stars that he fell in love with such an amazing woman, and that the woman loved him back too.

She proved how much she loved him when she set on the quest to destroy him after he was turned into Strigoi. It had taken true courage and love for her to make a decision like that, choosing to end his life instead of letting him become the monster they were trained to kill. Not to mention she betrayed her loyalties to the guardians and the beliefs drilled into her since she was old enough to talk to save him, and still loved him despite all the horrible things he had done to her.

When he first met her, he was astonished to find her to be so enthusiastic and so pure, even though she was still very young. He watched as she went through things that most guardians twice her age would never see in their lives, but instead of breaking down and abandoning her responsibilities, she became a remarkable woman and an even more respectable guardian.

The front door opened, interrupting his thoughts, and gentle footsteps sounded from the hall until they stopped to reveal Lissa. She stood by the foot of the bed, and offered Dimitri a smile, which he returned.

He noticed the absence of Lissa's guardians and frowned. They were supposed to follow her everywhere now that she was going to be crowned queen, but they weren't in the room. "Where are your guardians?"

"Outside," she sighed. "They're going to have to follow me everywhere now, don't they?"

Dimitri nodded. "You are going to be the queen really soon, Lissa. They have to keep an even closer eye on your safety."

"I know."

"How are you?" Dimitri asked as she sat down on the other side of the bed. She looked as tired as he did.

"Overwhelmed, nervous," she answered truthfully. "Everything seems so…surreal."

"You'll do great. We'll always be here for you if you need our help. Me, Rose, everyone."

"Thank you, Dimitri."

"You're welcome."

"I actually came to talk to you about your new assignment," she said, before adding hastily, "If you accept it of course."

"What is it?"

"Well, Christian and I were wondering if you would like to be his guardian," she told him.

"I…" Dimitri didn't know what to say. He was stunned that his assignment was someone so important; he thought he would be assigned to manning the gates or something similar. "I would be honored."

"Thank you," Lissa replied, smiling.

"What about Rose?"

Her smile grew bigger. "I hope she likes Lehigh."

Once again, Dimitri was speechless. With himself as Christian's guardian and Rose as Lissa's, this meant that they could see each other more often _and_ reduce the chances of compromising their assignments' lives. He could not believe how well things were working out.

The two of them chatted for a while until one of Lissa's guardians knocked on the door and informed her she had to attend to her coronation planning meeting. When she left, Dimitri moved back onto the chair, and picked up his abandoned novel that Lissa had given him earlier that day.

He tried to read, but would keep glancing up every few minutes to see if there was any change. When the sun started to set late afternoon, Dimitri all but threw his book onto the ground the second his trained guardian ears picked up the slightest movement.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and the relief that flooded him almost knocked the wind out of him. Regaining his breath just as quickly as it left, he smiled as her eyes finally opened after three long, long days.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens."

**END**

* * *

><p>AN:

idiot 9: Well, folks, this is very last chapter of His Saving Grace. I know, I know, it has been a very long while since I've last posted, but school this term has just been hectic. I'm really sowwy :)  
>It has been a long journey, and I wouldn't have made it without all you awesome readers. To all of the readers that reviewed, thank you guys soooooo much for taking the time to read and review. Every review means a lot me and has given me the courage to continue. I love you guys! And to all the other readers, thank you guys for reading!<p>

idiot 602: I have two blue dancing unicorns that spit fire and skittles.

P.S. To answer ladora's cute question that cracked the both of us (yes, BOTH of us) up, idiot9and602 is actually two people (sisters, actually), not one person with split personalities :) But...idiot 602 is nuts though...


End file.
